vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vespero DeVespilio
DECEASED A previous captain of the Golden Hide and husband to IceRain A. Sleet. 'From the Bunk' Species Stoat Gender Male Weapon Cutlass 'Appearance' Vespero is a dark-brown furred stoat, standing at a slightly above-average height of five-foot-ten. His eyes are a deep shade of gold, and appear a bit hardened at first glance, as that of a grizzled veteran of the sea. His bearing is strong and straight, as that of an officer of the Imperial Navy (which would befit his true rank). A scar runs over his right cheek, running from the inside corner of his eye lengthwise across his cheek, almost touching on his jawline. Though by no means is Vespero a huge-muscled individual, he is a strong stoat by any respect, having lived at sea for years and become quite accustomed to the rigors that accompany such action. His clothing has received a complete overhaul as compared to how he dressed a year ago. Gone is the bandana that usually adorned his head, gone is his open vest, gone is the leather bandoleer that crossed his chest. Instead, a Captain's uniform is his apparel, a black set of pants and jacket, under which a tan shirt lies. The jacket is adorned with a silver embroidery, which streaks about the cloth in a seemingly random fashion, adding an extra (and unnecessary) sense of haughtiness about him. If he is attending a more officious meeting (or just looking to impress someone), he will also wear the various medals that he has attained throughout his years of service: they sit overtop of his left breast, all manner of shiny and such. At his hip still sits a cutlass, attached to the belt for his pants, though it is a newer, stronger model than the one he once carried. He still carries his daggers, however, they are just located in different places now: his clothing holds a number of hidden pockets, and Vespero lets the daggers in whichever place he believes would best suit the situation. No matter the situation, however, Vespero always appears rather elegant of voice and movement, though his speech has become that much rougher from so many years at sea, his voice attaining a deeper, almost gravelly trait from inhaling so much salt water. His actions are always swift and smooth, and he never makes an action that he does not mean to (though it has been known for actions to take place around and affect him that he did not account for). 'Biography' Vespero had anything but an eventful childhood; the stoat was raised in a port town, and his father owned a fishing vessel that was their family's main source of income. His mother worked in a bakery as well, and this left neither parent much time to care for their son. Vespero would often time go out with his father on fish-trawling outings, though never once departed with his patriarch for one of his infamous week-long trips, as this would interfere too greatly with the minor amount of schooling the young stoat recieved. It was through these trips that Vespero came to learn and value the skill of working on a ship; it was soon a passion that he came to love as a part of himself, and he developed these skills even further through the years. As Vespero came to the age of majority, however, he soon realized that he had learned all that he could about serving on a small ship such as his father's fishing trawler, and soon set his sights on the bigger goal; a full-fledged galleon of the Imperium. Though the teachings from his parents were basic, and only the necessities of what a parent must teach their child, Vespero's more ominous, devious, and ultimately more useful abilities were learned later, under the tutelage of an old fox, who went merely by the name Fang. It was from this fox, who had been an assassin for a guildmaster in his own age, that Vespero learned the finer arts of stealth, tactical analysis, and killing. Throughout these teachings, the stoat also learned basic medical training, and became as suited to tending wounds as he was to inflicting them. In most respects, the stoat became the foxes apprentice, learning all that Fang had to teach. It was through these teachings that Vespero met a younger, red-furred fox name Rulpes. While Rulpes was being taught by a guildmember of old as well, he was being trained in the opposite aspect that Vespero was; brute strength was the foxes main forte, though he still held a mind for the finer points of thinking quickly and effectively on his feet. Both the stoat and the fox recognized the capability they would have if they worked together, being able to play off the other's strengths, and compensate for their partner's weaknesses. They decided to band together, and have been travelling as such since they met. Having joined the crew aboard the Skeered of Nothing a few months ago, Vespero has not climbed very high on the ladder of rank, though he has gained some respect from the officers, as well as from the crew-beasts under him. He has carried out conversations with some of the higher-ranked officers, more prominently Vladimir, and even Captain Raserei himself. Loyal to any rank above his own, and more importantly to his Captain, Vespero will do anything in his power to abide by the officer's decisions, as well as enforce their wishes in any way possible. Having been consigned into the folds of Misanthropy by Captain Raserei, through a meeting that was most ominous and questionable of quality, Vespero still respects his Captain and Minister IronPaw for their respective ranks, having served as a bodyguard to the Minister himself during the coup that occurred, but is beginning to have doubts about what he has gotten himself into. He has said nothing to anybody about his confusion, but his mind is seemingly split between following orders and listening to reason. Having recently acquired a newly-developed instrument, a slightly-modified lute, the stoat has charged himself with learning how to play it with a substantial amount of skill, and, throughout his practicing, has begun to achieve his goal. The four-coarsed (eight-stringed), or bass, lute is seemingly rare in these times, as no other beast that Vespero has seen has owned one, making him very appreciative to the creator, who sold it to him at a reasonable price. The stoat is currently thinking about putting together a band, but has met no possible members as of yet. Though Vespero never fancied himself much of a ladies man, it is just as well that he is now taken. The matrimony bells have rung for the stoat, and he has married a delightful partner in Captain IceRain Sleet. Though their relationship was never particular bumpy to begin with, it is worth mentioning that they couldn't be happier together. Though the participation has been long in coming, it is worth noting that Vespero is now officially a Lieutenant (and the Head Surgeon) of the Stoatorian Guard. Though there has been some intrigue in the past regarding to the stoat's allegiances (in the case of Misanthropy), he is quite proud to be working in an organization that he deems worthy. Besides, the fact that his wife practically heads the organization only helped matters. After a long and healthy stint aboard the Skeered of Nothing, the first (and only) ship Vespero has ever been on in the Imperial Navy, he has been transferred over to the Golden Hide, as per the MinoWar's orders. Vespero still isn't sure why his wife sent him over to the Hide, but he is sure all will become apparent in time. Vespero was made the Captain of the Golden Hide over a year ago, on Thermidor 27, 1726, during an interesting rearranging of the more powerful members of the Navy (Nuori Freemont was made Admiral, Raserei Gotalmo was demoted, Vespero was made Captain in Admiral Freemont's place). He took to the position relatively well, though ended up being called away a number of times during the year to the Tookumberry Keys, to act as both a mediator and ambassador during various negotiations between Tookumberry and the Vulpine Imperium. It was his tenacity and tact during these gatherings that led Vespero to be, instead, reinstated as official ambassador to Tookumberry. His Captaincy aboard the Golden Hide was passed on to Vertherian Ullyanov, a former crewmate of his aboard the Skeered. Having returned from a rather extended stay away from Bully Harbor (due to his business in Tookumberry, and the fact that he and his wife no longer live in Bully Harbor), Vespero returns to his former ship, the Skeered of Nothing, to get reacquainted with friends from his past. --- 'Rulpes T. Lusitsa' ''' Rulpes has a unique coloration for a fox, seeing as how there is a mixture of red and brown fur about him. He has a rather stocky build and a fit body upon him. Standing at a height near six-foot-three, the fox is rather tall and, obviously, one to use his bulk rather than his agility. His face is almost always seemingly composed of stone, holding no emotion for the majority of the time. He wears a short-sleeved brown shirt, which greatly contrasts upon his fiery-red fur. A pair of brown trousers adorn his legs, ending in black leather boots on his feet. A sheath of sorts sits on his back, holding his weapon of choice, a single-bladed axe. A smaller long knife is sheathed at his right hip should the need arise, but he uses his axe more often. Around his neck hangs a silver necklace, once again, the color of which contrasts against his fur. A red-brown bandana sits atop his head, and two golden earrings are found in his left ear. '''Biography Rulpes was raised in the far South, in what could be considered a desert town. The climate was very hot and very dry for the vast majority of the year, if not all of it. As such, the red-furred fox was raised with ideals based around survival in such a place. He learned that above all else, water was important, and that, even though his and his family's bodies had adapted to live with less water than people of the Northern settlements, you should do anything in your power to get it. The sands around the desert town he lived in were a dirty red-brown, and it is said that his fur was originally a light brown color. However, after living in the desert for such a long period of time, and being exposed to sand-storms and the like, the red sand was merely stained into his fur to such an extent that he became red-colored himself. Throughout his youth, Rulpes learned many tricks to survive on the streets of his desert town; he was an accomplished pick-pocket, and could handle himself in a fight should the need arise. As he grew, however, he became larger than his siblings, and began to lean towards the latter of the specializations in lieu of the former. He became notoriously known around the streets as a beast you didn't want to get into a fight with, as he used his bulk and strength against the nimbler and more wiry beasts on the streets. In his early teens, Rulpes was approached by a former guildmember, who had made his own way in the behind-the-scenes politics much the same as Rulpes was starting out to do. However, the old pine marten also had a better mind for tactics, and decidedly began to teach Rulpes the more precise aspects of fighting. He took him farther North to a town nearer to the sea. This experience was completely mind-boggling for Rulpes; since he had been taught that water was the most important item in existance, to see such a vast quantity of it in one spot was simply astounding to the fox. But his awe was cut short as the pine marten, Jahoyal, brought him to meet another pair of beasts. In conjunction with a former guildmember, Jahoyal and Fang began to teach their respective "apprentices" together, letting them learn from each other. It was through these joint-trainings that Rulpes first met Vespero. They were trained in such a way that they decided to join forces, to better handle situations together, using each others strengths to play off of their own weaknesses. After their training was completed, Vespero suggested going even farther to the North, to the Imperium, and joining the Navy. The stoat had always had a soft spot for the sea, and Rulpes was very much interested in staying near to this large body of water, so they agreed. Setting off, they came to the Imperium, and joined a ship called the Skeered of Nothing together, serving there for the last while, and don't have any plans of leaving in the near future. Category:Beasts Category:Captains of the Golden Hide